how soon is now
by ShotMeOuttaTheSky
Summary: 1st of many. Harry has a dream about the charmed ones. He see's them summoning someone from the dead and goes to see is they can summon his mum and dad


_**A/N: Hi there.**_

_**I deleted my story how soon is now and im now writing a new version  
of it because I was getting some negative reviews about it.**_

_**I have basically changed the story line butt its still a charmed/harry  
potter fic.**_

_**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I hope this is better than the last one**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed_

_

* * *

_

Harry POV

I was in a weird looking attic. Three people... they looked like sisters. Were  
standing around a book of some sorts.

'_Are you ready?' One of the sisters with red hair said_

'_Yes' One with short brown hair said_

'_Ok then lets get Prue back' The last sister smiled._

_Then they all said together  
'Our sister dear,  
We miss you here,  
We summon thee,  
we sisters three,  
may we mourn no more,  
and become sisters four'_

_Then there was a white light and another appeared._

'_I can't believe it worked!' The red haired one said_

'_Well we are the Charmed ones' the sister with long brown hair said._

'_Prue!' the sister with short brown hair yelled running at the one who had just  
appeared and hugging her._

'_Hey Phoebe' the one called Prue said._

'_You haven't changed a bit!' Phoebe declared_

'_Well I have been dead' Prue chuckled_

_Phoebe turned and walked over to the red haired one._

'_Prue this is Paige... our little sister' she said pushing Paige towards prue._

'_Hi there Prue' Paige smiled_

'_Come here' Prue smiled holding out her arms for Paige_

_Paige hugged Prue and grinned_

'_It's so good to finally meet you' Paige said_

'_You too' Prue replied then she looked at the one sister who had hung back  
throughout all of this 'Piper' _

'_Prue!' Piper yelled running forwards_

_They hugged and then when Piper pulled away Prue chuckled_

'_Looks like someone missed me'_

'_You have no idea!' Phoebe whined_

_Paige chuckled_

'_Lets go catch up' Prue said walking out of the attic_

'_Yeah let's ' Paige agreed following her_

Then I woke up

I thought over the dream I had just had and then I ran over to Ron's bed (I was staying  
at the Weasley's house)

"Ron!" I whispered "Wake up"

It took a few minutes of shaking him but he finally woke up

"What Harry its the middle of the night!" Ron moaned

"I've had this weird dream" I said

"Was it about You-Know-Who?" Ron asked sitting up in bed

"No" I muttered

"Then what?" Ron asked curiously

"I don't know... we need to get Hermione and then I'll tell you" I muttered

Ron and I ran silently to the room Hermione was sharing with Ginny and woke her up

"Harry! Ron!" She said startled "What do you want"

"Harry had a dream that he wants to tell us about... apparently its important" Ron said

"Oh... Ok then" Hermione said quietly getting out of bed and following the boys back to Ron's room

"So Harry..." Ron started

"What was the dream about?" Hermione asked

"Well I was in this attic somewhere... with some people called the charmed ones" I started

Hermione gasped

"What?" Ron asked Hermione

"The charmed ones are just about the most powerful witches that ever walked the planet. They  
can do wand less magic and they defeat loads of evil demons... we learnt about then just before  
the summer but you two were either asleep of thinking about Quidditch" Hermione explained

"Oh" Ron said

"So carry on Harry" Hermione said

"Well then they said some kind of spell type thing and they summoned a dead person... Prue was  
her name I think... and they used some spell to summon her... but the spell was a verse. Not a word  
or two like the spells we use" I explained

"Prue was killed by a demon, and they were obviously summoning her back to life from the dead... and  
their spells are verses because they don't use wand magic, they do hand magic" Hermione explained "I wonder  
if they're on the Floo network... they have to be... al witches and wizards are"

"So why did you want to tell us about this dream?" Ron asked

"Because I was thinking that we could summon my parents and Sirius back to life" I said

"But how?" Ron asked

"Well that's easy!" Hermione said "All we have to do is travel by Floo to The charmed ones and ask them to  
summon your parents and Sirius"

"That's a great idea... but it has one problem" I said "Where do the Charmed ones live?"

"In san Francisco in a house called Halliwell Manor" Hermione said

"There we go problem sorted" Ron said

"Not really" Hermione said

"How'd you mean?" Ron asked

"Well your mum really isn't going to let us Floo to San Francisco now is she?" Hermione said

"No" Ron muttered

"So I say we tell her that we are... going to Diagon Alley or... we could say that im taking you to a Muggle  
part of London to go shopping" Hermione said

"I like that idea" I agreed

"Ok... meet me in the morning at 10 outside the kitchen and we'll go over our plan... ok?" Hermione said standing up

"Kay" Ron and I agreed

"Night" Hermione said as she walked out of the room

* * *

_***The next morning***_

_**

* * *

**_

Ron and I woke up at 9.50 the next morning. We got ready and rushed downstairs to meet Hermione

"Wow you two were actually on time" Hermione said shocked

"Yeah" Ron grinned

"Ok, so I'll ask Molly if I can take you two to Oxford street in Muggle London to do a spot of shopping and  
then I'll say that we are going to Diagon Alley after" Hermione said

"But we will really be going to Halliwell Manor" I stated

"Then when we get to Halliwell Manor we will ask the Charmed ones if they can help us" Hermione finished

"Good plan Guys!" Ron chuckled

"Let's go!" Hermione whispered

* * *

Normal POV

The trio walked into the kitchen and sat down. Arthur Weasley was at work, Ginny was already at the  
table along with Fred, George and Molly

"Good morning" Hermione said

"Morning dear" Molly said "Did you three get a good nights sleep?"

"She's onto us" Ron whispered to Harry

"Yes Mrs Weasley we certainly did" Hermione said smiling

"Oh please dear how many times must I tell you call me Molly" Molly said

"Yes Molly" Hermione said

"So have you three got plans for today?" Molly asked

"Actually Molly yes we do, If that's alright with you of course" Harry said

"Of course dear. What is it that you want to do?" Molly asked

"Well I was wondering if I could take Harry and Ron to Muggle London and show them Oxford Street?" Hermione asked

"Of course dear" Molly said

"Thank you Mrs... I mean Molly" Hermione smiled

"Do you know what time you will be back?" Molly asked

"No... not sure late. But not too late of course" Harry smiled at Molly

"Ok then dears. I have to go to Diagon Alley anyway so any problems and you know where to find me" Molly smiled

"Of course Molly" Harry smiled

The trio finished their breakfast and then walked up stairs and went to Ron's room

"Well that was easy" Ron said slumping down on his bed

"Yes it was" Hermione agreed

"So I was thinking we wait until everyone has gone to Diagon Alley and then we Floo to Halliwell Manor" Harry suggested

"Good Idea Harry" Hermione said

"Ok so..." Ron started to say but they were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" Hermione called

"Oh it's just me" Molly Weasley said opening the door "I was just going to tell you that the rest of us are  
leaving for Diagon Alley now and that we will see you later"

"Ok bye mum" Ron said smiling

"Bye dears" Molly said shutting the door again

The trio waited a few minutes until they were sure she had left the landing

"So I say that we wait for ten minutes before going just to make sure that everyone else has gone" Hermione said

"I agree" Harry replied

They waited in silence for ten minutes until Hermione stood up and walked to the door

She opened it and stuck her head out.

"The coast is clear" She whispered

"Good!" Ron said getting up

"Let's go to America!" Harry said walking down the stairs to the fireplace

"Ron take some extra Floo powder with us" Hermione said

"Sure" Ron grumbled

Then the trio all stood in the fireplace and Hermione threw a handful of Floo powder yelling "Halliwell Manor!"

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it more than my last story of How soon is now.**_

_**Anyway please review and tell me what you think of it**_

_**Thank you **_


End file.
